Another Reason
by honkeytonkwoman
Summary: A DracoGinny fic. The begining events of COS in Draco's POV. So, what does Draco really think when he first sees Ginny? R&R.


Title: Another Reason.

Rated: G

Summary: The beginning events of COS in Diagon Alley from Draco's POV. Mainly, of when he first sees Ginny.

Note: heh- idea came to me last night- it's not the best thing I've written, but I'm semi pleased with it.

When Lucius Malfoy told his son Draco that he was to come with him on an errand to Diagon Alley, Draco was less than pleased, and as always his opinion was stated-rather loudly.

"But Father," Draco retorted becoming quite angry, "I don't want to go to Diagon Alley! It's so boring, I'd rather stay home."

Lucius' eyes flashed and he grabbed Draco's cuff, pulling the boy closer to him violently.

"And I would rather NOT to hear to complain, boy!" Lucius leered at him, "If you shut up and behave I'll buy you a new broom."

Draco smiled, his father always would try to shut Draco up by buying him something. Draco looked at his father expectantly, waiting for his grip to be released.

"And" he added, "If your grades do not improve," he started icily, "you WILL wish you haven't been born."

Lucius released Draco and straightened his cloak out and ran his fingers through his blonde hair, fixing himself and regaining composure. His gazed darted back at Draco and he stared sharply. "You will uphold the family name Draco, and that includes a reputation at school. Now come along," his tone became calmer, "we are heading to Borgin and Burkes."

It wasn't hard for Draco to admit that he enjoyed going to Borgin and Burkes. It was amusing to see his father taunt the shop owner Mr. Borgin and the objects in the shop were really quite fascinating. He followed his father into the shop and up to the counter, where Lucius rang the bell. Draco began examining a glass eye when his father turned around and glared at him.

"Touch nothing, Draco."

"I thought you where going to buy me a present." Draco was determined not to let his father forget their 'deal'.

"I said" Lucius drawled drumming his hands on the counter, "that I would buy you a racing broom."

Draco's thought immediately went to Harry Potter and his temper slowly began stirring.

"What's the good if I'm not on the house team?" he started, "Harry Potter got a Numbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. It's just because he's famous…famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead…"

Oh how Draco hated Harry Potter. He couldn't even count the reasons why there where so many. _St. Potter_….he though acidly to himself…_we'll see who turns out better this year._

After their time at Borgin and Burkes Lucius steered Draco out of Knockturn Alley and into the book store Flourish and Blotts. The place was jam packed with Hogwarts students and females and Draco only had to look at a sign to understand why.

Gilderoy Lockheart

Will be signing copies of his autobiography

Magical Me

Today 12:30 p.m. to 4:30 p.m.

_Great_, Draco thought to himself, _it had to be today of all days._

Draco and Lucius nearly had to push people out of the way to get through. Not that either of them minded, it was just bothersome and Draco really wasn't in the mood. They had finally made their way up into the second floor of the shop on the balcony where they could overlook everyone.

"I'm going to look around for a few things, behave." And with that said, Lucius turned around and stalked off leaving Draco by himself. He sighed and soon heard loud clapping as Gilderoy Lockheart stepped out of a room, and sat down at a desk.

"Out of the way, there! This is for the Daily Prophet-" Lockheart smiled, and Draco saw a loud flash of light. Suddenly Lockheart leapt to his feet and shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowed parted, and to Draco's displeasure, Harry Potter was revealed along with the Weasleys and Granger. Draco's eyes surveyed the group and his eyes landed on a young girl with red hair holding a cauldron. _A female Weasley?_ He thought to himself. He didn't remember hearing about her. She was smiling and laughing and talking to that idiot brother of hers. There wasn't anything in particular that was attractive about her, but Draco couldn't help staring. Her smile was radiant. It lit up her face and eyes. She looked to be about a year younger that himself and although Draco always made fun of the red haired family, he couldn't help but think how she brilliantly resembled fire. _This could be interesting._

Draco's gaze became steeley as watched Lockheart announced that he would be the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, and that he was proud to teach Potter. The crowed cheered and Lockheart gave Potter the entire works of his written collection. Potter, followed by the Weasleys, were shoved away from Lockheart by the crowed of raving women. Draco quickly walked down the second level stairs right in time to meet face to face with Potter. _Time to play with fire. _He thought to himself.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" he sneered and he watched Potter register who was speaking.

"Famous Harry Potter," Draco was having fun with this one, "Can't even go into a bookstore without making the front page."

Then something surprised Draco. It wasn't Potter who spoke, but the female Weasley, who had stepped in front of Potter defensively.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" and with that said she glared at him.

Draco couldn't believe it. SHE glared and HIM. The little firecat actually had the gall to step up and make a comment to him. It was obvious to Draco by her actions that she like Harry, and by the look on her face, she wasn't about to stand down either. Well, if she wouldn't stand down, Draco would make her.

He smirked and drawled out "Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!"

It worked. The girl became scarlet with embarrassment and she slowly hid behind her brother. At the same time Draco noticed something in Potter's eyes, which he believed to be surprise. So the idiot didn't realize that she fancied him!

Suddenly, Draco felt a hand firmly grasp his shoulder. He recognized the gloves…it was his father.

"Now, now, Draco. Play nicely." Lucius moved next to Draco and eyed Harry Potter.

What was his father up to? Draco took a chance glance at the female Weasley and saw that she was still slightly red in the face.

"Mr. Potter" Lucius began slow menacing tone as he held out his hand for Potter to shake it, "Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last." Potter took the older Malfoy's hand and as soon as they touched, Lucius pulled Potter towards him. Draco wasn't stupid, he knew what his father was up to.

"Forgive me" Lucius started as he glared at the boy and pushed his hair back. "You scar is s legend. As of course is the wizard who gave it to you."

It was then that Potter spoke, "Voldemort killed my parents." Draco noticed his father's eyebrow twitched slightly at the mention of the Dark Lords name. "He was nothing more than a murderer." Potter finished, and Draco was quite sure that his father wanted to kill him, for Lucius held a gaze at Harry that couldn't mean anything less.

He let go of Harry and fixated his gaze at the Weasleys. He moved to the female one and Draco suddenly became angry at his father. He grabbed a book out of her cauldron, "You must be the Weasleys." Suddenly Draco noticed a man with balding red hair- Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley walked up to the female one and put his arm around her shoulder. "Children, let's get out of here." He looked at the group and noticed Draco and Lucius. Immediatley Mr. Weasleys face changed and hardened. His father started talking to Mr. Weasley, but Draco just zoned out. He couldn't stop staring at the female Weasley. Who in Merlin's name was she. By the time Draco rezoned in, he saw his father drop the book back into the girl's cauldron and she blushed furiously.

Lucius then moved closer to Mr. Malfoy and glared at if he was the most disgusting thing ever then said as if it was a threat "I'll see you at work."

Draco understood that this was the time to leave and he watched his father turn his back to the group and walk away. Draco looked at Potter and mimicked his father's response. "I'll see you at school." He glared at the female Weasley and smirked as Potter moved in front of her. He raised his eyebrow, sneered, and walked away.

So the female Weasley likes Potter. Draco sighed slowly. He would have to change that.

_Oh well,_ he thought to himself, _Another reason to hate Potter._


End file.
